Oceans apart
by LadyKoneko
Summary: Usagi is separted from Mamoru, what will happen!


*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
Oceans apart  
Day after day, and I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever?  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
  
There she sat. Alone staring up at the starry night sky through her open window.  
The beautiful slivery light of the starts shined off her face, off her angelic sapphire eyes.   
Untold tears, were waiting for there turn, their turn to fall. To fall and slide down her   
silky, baby skin. "It's been a little over a week Mamo-chan, I miss you." She bawled out as  
her last restrained broke and her tears rushed out. Laying her heavy head down on her arm,   
resting on the sill of the window.  
'Bring... bring' went the phone. Sorrowfully she stared that the pink and white phone,   
a gift from her true love. Slowly she crawled over her homemade quilt, and picked it up.  
"Moshi moshi" She whispered out  
"Usako?" A deep husky male voice replied.  
"Mamo-chan!?" She yelled, as her eyes widened and her sprit perked up with hope.  
"Hai, Usako. Did you miss me?"  
"Ohh so much Mamo-chan!! Aishiteru!!" Usagi said as her frown turned into a smile.  
"Usako... I got some bad news..." Her heart stopped beating. What was wrong!! Is he  
going to break up with me!?? No, he'd never! He loves me!!  
"Usako?? USAKO!?! Are you there??"  
"Y-yes Mamo-chan, what is it?" She replied, halfheartedly.  
"Well, Usako. My plane has been delayed. So I won't be able to come back. It could   
be months before I can come home. And Usa, I can't go, at least not now my love. They are  
understaffed here and I'm afraid that I won't make it there for a few months Usa. Silence was   
his only reply. Then he heard sound tears come down.  
"Mamo-chan... I-I.."   
  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
Where ever you go, what ever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
What ever it takes or how my heart breaks   
I will be right here waiting for you  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
  
"Mamo-chan... I-I'll wait forever for you to finish. I love you. And if you need to stay,  
then my love, do it." Usagi replied heart broken.  
"Arigatou Usako!! Konbanwa."  
"Your welcome Mamo-chan. And goodnight to you too." As Usagi set the phone down,  
a steam of unwanted tears spilled. Creating not only a soaked bed, but also a pond in the middle   
of her room. Throwing her head into her soaked pillow, hoping against hope that her love would   
come....  
  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I tease the tears  
But I can't get near you know  
Oh can't see it?  
You've got going crazy  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
  
**flash back**  
Usagi was running through a rose garden in the middle of a park. The sun shined the wind  
blew lightly from the east. She stopped just in front of the lake, the reflection of the sun to great, as   
her eyes watered, and a pair of arms wrapped around her.  
"I love you, Usako." A deep male voice whispered gently into her ears.  
"I wish this day could never end, Mamo-chan, I wish..." her voice tailored off as light butterfly   
kisses were placed on her neck.  
"So do I Usako..."  
**end flash back**  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
Where ever you go, what ever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
What ever it takes or how my heart breaks   
I will be right here waiting for you  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
  
**flash back**  
Usagi stood outside the plane terminal holding Mamoru's hand, "I'll miss you Mamo-chan!"   
Tears finally fell, with her promise to herself broken, Usagi dived into Mamoru's embrace. "Don't go,  
I'll miss you too much! I already miss you to much!"  
"Usa.. you know I have to go, I miss you to already. But it is maybe a year, two at most."   
He sweetly kissed her lips and whispered, "I love you."  
  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
I wonder how we can survive, this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
  
"I'll stand it if you stand it. I'll write everyday, and I'll email you every Sunday."  
"And I'll reply to everyone one of your letters and emails, but Usa, it might be awhile, I may  
get busy."  
"Its okay Mamo-chan, as long as I know you still my only love.  
"And you, are mine, Usako." He softly place with a small diamond ring on her hand and gently   
kissed her lips one last time.  
  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
Oh can't you see it, Baby?  
You've got me going crazy  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
  
Usagi paced the floor in worry. She knew he may not be able to reply as quickly as she, but  
it had been almost a month, and no calls, no emails, and no hand written letters.  
BRINGGGGGGGGGGG  
"Moshi Moshi... MAMO-CHAN!!! I've missed you so much!!!" Usagi replied happily forgetting   
all her worry and fears.  
**end flash back**  
  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
Where ever you go, what ever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
What ever it takes or how my heart breaks   
I will be right here waiting for you  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
  
"Mamo-chan, I-I'll be right here waiting for you." Usagi replied as she finally made the tears   
subside.   
"Thank you Usako, my heart is with you, they say if I-I stay for 3 more months, they'll call for  
a charter plane and bring me home to you, Usa?"  
"Yes Mamo-chan?"   
"I-I'll be home in time for the baby, won't I?"  
"You should be, with a little time to spare." Usagi said softly.  
" I love you both.."  
  
*©*.¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©* .¸¸.·´¨`"*"´¨`·.¸¸ .*©*  
  
  
emails any one??  
  
Lady Koneko over and out!  



End file.
